Bamboo-shoot (PvZ2C)
:For other versions, see Bamboo Shoot. Bamboo Shoot (竹笋; pinyin: zhúsǔn) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. When a zombie is within four tiles in front of it, it will hide in the ground and start attacking by spinning backwards and forwards. It cannot be eaten by zombies. However, any rolling zombie can run over it, destroying it in the process (like Spikeweed). Gargantuars are also able to destroy the Bamboo Shoot by crushing its starting point. Since the 1.2 update to the game, the plant behaves differently — it only damages one group of zombies four tiles away from it. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast 在地面上来回移动，对经过的僵尸造成两次伤害。 植物特征：绿色植物、矮个子 竹笋从土行孙那里习得土遁功夫, 又经过不懈努力, 终于获得 "钻头工程学院" 学土称号。 In English: Bamboo Shoot moves back and forth through the ground, doing damage to zombies step on it. Plant feature: green plant, short Bamboo Shoot escaped from Sun acquisition attempt, and through unremitting efforts finally wins soil science title from the "Drill Engineering Institute." Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it will hit the last zombies in each line (and any zombies in that tile as well). If their health is low enough, they will be flung off the screen. Costumed It flings one extra zombie off-screen. Level upgrade Strategies The best option is to support it with other area-of-effect plants, and a strong defensive plant, as it is not very strong. You can use it in case a Barrel Roller Zombie appears since it works like Spikeweed. Do not use Plant Food on this unless it is costumed and upgraded, otherwise it simply is not worth to use its Plant Food. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Pvz2 almanac bamboo.PNG|Almanac entry Bamboo shoot HD.png|HD Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost BambooShootPvZ2seed.png|Bamboo Shoot's seed packet ImitaterBambooShootPVZ2.png|Imitater Bamboo Shoot BAMBOO SLASH UPGRADE.png|Bamboo Shoot's attack 30 Bamboo Shoots.jpg|Bunch of Bamboo Shoots on the lawn, along with Sap-Flings KungFu3.png|Bamboo Shoots and other plants fighting Treasure Yetis 2014-02-15-10-29-17.png|Bamboo Shoot on the map LX71.jpg|Upgrade menu BambooShootNewPlantFood1.png|Bamboo Shoot's new Plant Food effect first stage BambooShootNewPlantFood2.png|Bamboo Shoot's new Plant Food effect second stage Bamboo Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Bamboo Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece BambooShootNewPlantFood.gif|New Plant Food animation (animated) Chinese Bamboo Shoot plush.jpg|Plush Bamboo Slicer Attacking.gif|Attacking (animated) BambooSlicerCostumedPlantFood.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) BambooShootDance.png|Dancing BambooSHootOnGoldTile2.PNG|Bamboo Shoot on Gold Tile. Old BambooShootPlantFood.gif|Plant Food animation (pre 1.2) (animated) Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 0003 Zhusun.png|All Stars artwork PUZZLE PIECE zhusun.png|Puzzle Piece Trivia *As it is rooted to the ground, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas and minecarts in Wild West. It shares this trait with Potato Mine, White Radish, Clap Grass, Bruce Bamboo, Carrot Missile, Escape Root and Primal Potato Mine. **However, it can still travel on to the planks when attacking, despite still being underground. *Bamboo Shoot and Citron are the only plants that can fling away zombies with their Plant Food ability. *It can destroy a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel and Pianist Zombie instantly at the cost of destroying the plant. *Bamboo Shoot, Lava Guava, Jack O' Lantern, Banana Launcher and Escape Root are the only plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. **Banana Launchers can be planted on minecarts in the Chinese version. **Bamboo Shoot cannot be planted on minecarts in Wild West. However, it can be placed on Kung-Fu World minecarts. *Its attack and Plant Food animation have changed as of the 1.2 update. **It now does less damage and only attacks once 4 spaces in front of it, as opposed to spinning back and forth like before. *It is the first plant in the Chinese version not to appear in the international version. *Just like Spikeweed or Spikerock, this plant cannot attack Seagull Zombie and other flying zombies. *It cannot be selected in Sky City levels. **This also applies to Blover, Hurrikale, E.M.Peach, Freeze Mushroom, and Sap-fling. **This may be because it involves burying under the ground. ru:Побег Бамбука Category:Kongfu World obtained plants Category:Kongfu World Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Underground plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces